criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Vox Machina
, Grog, Keyleth, Scanlan, Vex'ahlia, Pike, and Percy.]] Vox Machina was a legendary band of adventurers based in Tal'Dorei, between 810 and 812 PD, and the protagonists of Critical Role Campaign 1. They were originally a group of mercenaries that joined together for a job, and now they are renowned adventurers on their continent. Founding Name .]] Before calling themselves Vox Machina, they had once called themselves the 'Super High-Intensity Team', but because of the acronym that such a term spelled out, the players decided to abandon the name once they began to gain some renown. They also debated calling themselves the Order of the Brotherhood of the Sisterhood, but it was shot down. They then chose the name Vox Machina, a group of adventurers of some renown. 'Road to Renown' When first forming, the members of Vox Machina had met previously when they had helped out an individual within Stilben. Afterwards, when the members each individually or in their respective groups looked at a bulletin post for jobs and saw one, they decided to form a group out of necessity and band together. Their first mission involved a conspiracy within the town. One of the first major encounters the party had with a creature was a lich that had just reanimated and was in a weakened state. Vox Machina's first major assignment was investigating the disappearance of children. After gathering information, they learned that a week before the kids vanished they were seen playing with a child with long black hair and golden eyes. After saving the city of Emon from a demon insurrection for the throne, they noticed the described child talking to the son of Sovereign Uriel Tal'Dorei III, and pursued the child. They ended up in the dimension of the Dread Emperor, where they discovered that he was responsible for the abduction of the children. They ultimately defeated him, but not without casualties. Greyskull Keep was built in their honor for saving Emon. However, they were unable to savor this testament to their valor, as they were quickly sent on a quest to rescue someone called Lady Kima of Vord by Lady Allura Vysoren. Members Originally, Vox Machina was a group of eight adventurers and Vex'ahlia's companion, Trinket. Tiberius parted from the group amicably in .On 2015 October 28th, at 6:40pm PST, it was announced live on the Geek and Sundry Twitch channel that due to a mutual parting of ways, Orion Acaba would no longer appear on Critical Role. Matthew Mercer repeated the announcement at the beginning of . Scanlan left the group after a very emotional confrontation in , but returned in . Vax'ildan left the group after returning to the Raven Queen after defeating Vecna in . Alignments Originally, the alignments of Vox Machina were as follows: Keyleth, Percy, and Vex were neutral good, Pike, Scanlan, Tiberius, and Vax were chaotic good, and Grog was chaotic neutral. .|more=Sam wasn't sure what Scanlan's alignment was.}} After , there was an unspecified alignment change to a character,Matthew Mercer confirmed on Twitter that a character's alignment had shifted. which was likely either Percy or Tiberius due to their actions during said episode. It was confirmed at Wizard World that Tiberius's alignment had changed. After , Vex's alignment changed to chaotic neutral due to many behaviors and actions culminating in the theft of Gern Blanston's flying broom and then lying about it.Matthew Mercer confirmed on Reddit that Vex'ahlia had officially shifted alignment to chaotic neutral. During , Vex's alignment changed to chaotic good due to a series of decisions, including her outspoken concern for two young enslaved aasimar. Roles Vax is one of the main damage dealers in the group, partly because he tends to be the one scouting ahead, though he is sometimes accompanied by his sister Vex'ahlia. Grog carries the group's Bag of Holding and is another of the main damage dealers, serving as a tank and protecting the less armored party members. Scanlan is occasionally used for infiltration and subterfuge, and Keyleth has been known to do aerial reconnaissance and transportation. Pike is the group's main healer, though Keyleth, Vex, and Scanlan also have healing abilities, albeit to a more limited extent. Percy is known for creating explosive and other types of arrows for Vex to use in combat, as well as crafting his own ammunition. He also tends to handle negotiations most of the time. Keyleth often tries to act as the conscience of the group. Though others may agree with her, she is often the most vocal about doing the right thing or worrying about a person's well-being, against more eloquent members who don't share her concerns. Vex'ahlia is the group's treasurer. She keeps track of the party's funds and distributes any earnings among them. She is also a skilled haggler and tends to handle most of Vox Machina's business transactions. Relationships Within the Group The relationships within Vox Machina extend beyond adventuring companions. Vox Machina features bonds of family, of friendship, and of the heart. Allies and Friends See also: Category:Allies * Council of Tal'Dorei * Lady Allura Vysoren * Cassandra de Rolo * Shaun Gilmore * Jarett Howarth * Lady Kima of Vord * Osysa, Kamaljiori, and the Slayer's Take * Earthbreaker Groon * The Ashari * J'mon Sa Ord * Artagan * Ukurat * Nahla * Tooma and the Ravenites * Captain Damon and the crew of The Deera * Drake Thunderbrand * Mikael Daxio Enemies Vox Machina has defeated many foes over the years. There are also a few groups of people/adversaries that would probably oppose them when the time comes. Alive * The Clasp: Vox Machina made enemies of them when not agreeing to their terms when seeking their assistance during the Chroma Conclave attack on Emon. The Clasp named them their enemies and would later be paid by Hotis to send assassins after them. * Master Vouk: A collaborator with the Briarwoods in Whitestone, Vouk's forehead was branded and had his tongue ripped out by Vox Machina before fleeing, his status following this is unknown. * Duke Goran Vedmire: Lives in Whitestone to serve the community as penance for his crimes against the people. * Orthax: A shadow demon who has made vengeance pacts with both Percival de Rolo and Anna Ripley. * Craven Edge: Grog's sentient sword that upon being satisfied by feeding upon Grog's kills sucked out Grog's soul. The damage was undone by Pike and Craven Edge was banished by Keyleth via Plane Shift far from the material plane where it can do harm. * Ghurrix: Ghurrix was slain by Vox Machina; his essence is reforming in the Nine Hells, but he has been demoted and tortured for his supposed assassination attempt, a lie put about by Scanlan. * Kraken: An intelligent creature that Keyleth's mother failed to avoid in her final Aramente trial. It toyed with Vox Machina until enough damage was done that it began to fight them seriously, killing Vax. It is trapped in the Elemental Plane of Water and is aggressively territorial. * Arkhan: Stole the Hand of Vecna and attached it to himself, claiming just before he Teleported away: "I'm sorry, it was just business. Until we meet again." * Vecna: Not actually dead, but banished and sealed away nonetheless. Dead * Fendril Vas * Crysa-Thul * Stonejaw Strongjaw * Unnamed Mage attempting to become a Lich * Dread Emperor * Jurazel * King Murghol and Queen Ulara * K'Varn * Clarota: Initially an ally, Clarota was killed after he was reconnected to the hive mind of the elder brain and turned on Vox Machina. * Rimefang * The Broker * Delilah Briarwood: and her associates: ** Sir Kerrion Stonefell ** Count Tylieri ** Professor Anders ** Countess Jazna Grebin ** Riskel Daxio. * Kevdak: Grog's uncle. * Greenbeard * Mystic Iotha * Saundor * Anna Ripley * Gatekeeper Xanthus * The Chroma Conclave ** Thordak: Leader of the Chroma Conclave. ** Brimscythe: Adult blue dragon; had disguised himself as General Krieg and infiltrated the Tal'Dorei Council. ** Raishan: Ancient green dragon; temporarily allied with Vox Machina against Thordak. ** Umbrasyl: Ancient black dragon. ** Vorugal: Ancient white dragon. * Utugash * Hotis: Slain on two separate occasions by Vax'ildan and Pike Trickfoot , finally killed permanently in the Nine Hells by Grog . * Symphior * Sylas Briarwood: Initially killed by Keyleth and Pike in , resurrected by Vecna the Ascended prior to . Finally vanquished for good in by Vex'ahlia . References Art: Category:Content Category:Vox Machina Category:Factions Category:Adventuring Parties Category:Adventurers